All I Want for Christmas
by bolly69
Summary: Just a Christmas one-shot I had to write down. Enjoy, and have a very happy Christmas! Bolly x


**TITLE: All I Want for Christmas…**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In festive mood just now so had to do a Christmassy smut-fic!**

**This is an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thursday 23****rd**** December 1982**

"Do you have any plans for Christmas, Ma'am?"

Alex lifted her head from the report she was struggling to write and blinked up at the young WPC standing next to her desk. She couldn't help but smile at Shaz; so fresh-faced and vibrant. Oh the enthusiasm of youth.

"Shaz… er, no, not really… hadn't thought about it I suppose" Of course she had; tomorrow was Christmas Eve; she'd put tinsel up in her flat and bought a box of cards to give out to her workmates. She wasn't sure how to handle Christmas alone, stuck here in the 80's.

"We're all at my mum's, you're welcome to join us too" Shaz gave her a broad smile.

"Thank you Shaz. That's very kind of you. I'll see what comes up"

Damn Christmas. Damn 1982. Damn Gene Hunt for being so attractive yet so bloody Neanderthal that her head and heart fought a constant battle to keep him at arms length. And that was without factoring in what she fantasised about doing to him, and him doing to her. The number of nights she'd gone to bed with him in her head, images of him taking her, his fingers plunging into her instead of her own, his breath on her skin, raking his teeth across the soft flesh of her neck, his musky smell and dirty blonde mane, taking her breath away, his cock on her clit, growling her name as he pounded into her…

"Bolls"

…and her pleading for more, imploring him to take her to the brink, …

"Bolly"

…making her cry out as she came, such beautiful release…

"Alex!"

Shit. Gene.

Looking up from her desk, she saw him scowling at her from his doorway.

"Earth to Bolly-Knickers. Hello?"

Fuck. Could he see how flushed her face was? How dilated her pupils were?

"Er, sorry, miles away…"

"Well, when you've finally arrived back, could you grace my office with your presence? Pronto!"

"Oh, okay. I'm… coming…" Alex allowed herself a grin. If only he knew. She was still shaky from the images in her head, but stepped quickly into his office. Gene stood behind his desk, hands on his hips. Expecting an onslaught, she was surprised by his relaxed tone.

"Christmas Bolls"

"Yes, it is almost Christmas, Gene" Where was this going?

"Right. Ray's heading north tomorrow to his family, Chris is off from today with Shaz. I'll cover here in the morning, so you can have Christmas Eve off. For whatever plans you have…" his eyes dropped to his desk, was he bothered? "So, there'll be Christmas drinks tonight for everyone, in Luigi's. Can you make it?" His steel blue eyes lifted to her and bore into hers, shocking her into speech.

"Tonight. Right. Yes, er, that'll be great" she hesitated, "and I've no plans for Christmas, nothing really…" Alex shifted uncomfortably on the spot, "What about you? For Christmas?"

"Me? Oh, I don't really, er, sort of, don't really do Christmas…"

"Oh…" Alex's eyes darted from him to the very plain wall, searching for something to look at, and then back to him again. Not awkward at all, bugger. "Well, I suppose we could, er, do dinner at mine, nothing fancy, just Christmas dinner. Seeing as we're both alone… if you'd like... I could get stuff tomorrow…"

"Dinner. Christmas. Yeah, why not? If you're sure? Sounds great. I'll bring a bottle, okay?" His face brightened, but his eyes looked bemused.

Shit. Christmas day with Gene, when all she'd really want to do would be sit and cry for Molly; or go for a stroll and cry for Molly; and for a future twenty six years away.

"Great" Alex hid her horror well, "See you in Luigi's later then…" Fuckity Fuck.

**XXXX**

Alex dressed festively for Luigi's; a very, very short red sequin dress, similar to the gold one she'd worn for Viv's birthday; the one that had caught Gene's attention. She topped off the outfit with black stockings and red patent shoes. Very Christmassy, she thought as she checked her hair and make-up in the mirror before she left her flat, adding a piece of red tinsel to her hair.

Gene noticed her straight away as she strolled into Luigi's, nodding at her and pulling out a chair at their long table beneath the mural, handing her a glass of bubbly and clinking his glass onto hers.

"Cheers Bolls, all the best and all that seasonal bollocks. Cracking dress by the way…"

"Well, Gene, it must be Christmas, you're giving away compliments. I think…"

He pouted and stared at her, his defence of course.

The evening passed quickly, with Luigi's weird and wonderful food concoctions raising witty comments and giggles, and much alcohol being consumed. Alex chatted with Shaz and Chris, laughing about good and bad Christmas gifts, bringing a look of horror to Chris's face, and howls of laughter from the girls. She even got to talk to Ray, civilly, about his family up North. Eventually, of course, she found herself alone with Gene in their usual corner.

"'aving a good night, Bolls?" he slurred, mouth in its usual pout. Sexy as hell she thought.

"'s a very good night, Gene" she was slurring more than him. Shit. She felt herself swaying on her chair. How many had she had? Her glass had been refilled all night so Christ knows how many. Jesus.

"Tights or stockings?" he nodded towards her.

"What?" her huge hazel eyes blinked at him, confused.

"Under that scrap of material you dare to call a dress. Tights or stockings?"

"Oh. Mm, stockings, of course…" she should have blushed, but fortified by the alcohol she didn't, instead running her tongue along her bottom lip.

Did he groan? She was sure he had.

"Your tinsel's slipped"

"What?" God, she felt dizzy.

"In yer hair, ya dozy mare. C'mere…" he leaned across and pushed the tinsel back into place, but kept his hand there. Alex placed her hand on his, and looked into his eyes, closer than she realised.

"Gene…"

They paused for what felt like an hour.

"I know…"

She moved towards him, leaning into his lips.

"Not here Bolls, let's not give the rest of CID a show, eh?"

"My place then?" she said breathlessly. Was this really happening? She could only hear her heart pounding in her ears, blocking every other sound out.

They slipped out of Luigi's quietly unnoticed, swaying as they went.

Crashing through the door of the flat they grabbed drunkenly for each other, falling onto the sofa, fumbling with Gene's jacket and shirt buttons and Alex shedding her dress somewhat inelegantly. She straddled him quickly, writhing on his lap, mussing his hair, breathing in his Gene-smell, all smoke and whisky and musky aftershave. Gene's drunken eyes took in her magnificent form, clad scantily in matching Christmas-red bra and knickers, lacy stocking tops enticing him. His teeth nipped at the soft flesh around her neck, working down to her tits, thumbs brushing her nipples to attention through the thin silky bra.

"Christ Bolls, wish I was sober… want to remember this…"

"…want you Gene… want you inside me… fucking me…" her hands were all over him, moving erratically from his hair down to his trousers, rubbing at his cock.

"You're pissed Bolls, more pissed than me…"

"… no, I'm jus' merry… come t' bed…" she hiccupped, clambering unsteadily off him, balancing precariously on the sofa cushion, then toppling off, falling unceremoniously on the floor. She laid there laughing but not attempting to get up.

Gene groaned, "You're drunk Bolls, come on to bed…"

"… mm, yes please…"

"On your own I think, Christ I must be drunk too… or I've turned into a Christmas Saint…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Friday 24****th**** December 1982, Christmas Eve**

Gene stretched out an arm, pushing it into the back of the sofa. Alex's sofa. Blinking his eyes open, his head spun sending waves of nausea over him. Fighting it down he attempted to move all his limbs, bloody back felt like it was broken, and there was a stiffness, unfortunately it was in his neck. Groaning he tried to move his body, to get it working again, his head thumping the familiar post-alcohol beat.

**XXXX**

Alex stirred, groaning at the horrible taste and feeling in her mouth, and the pounding in her forehead.

Where was she?

Bed.

Her bed.

She ran a hand over her body.

In her underwear.

Fuck.

Alcohol.

Lots.

Gene.

Fuck.

On her sofa.

Fuck.

Fuck.

**XXXX**

Gene had eventually stood from the sofa, crumpled and hungover, he gathered his belongings and went to leave. Hesitating at the door, he turned back to Alex's kitchen. He couldn't just leave, Alex had been really pissed, and horny, she'd be sure to be embarrassed, maybe think he'd be mad, disappointed. Finding a note pad and pen, he scribbled a note.

"Xmas Eve dinner, on me

Tonight. Luigi's"

then added:

"for use of your sofa

G"

**XXXX**

Alex couldn't remember all of last night, but kept remember snippets of events. She'd been fine in Luigi's. For a while. Then it started to get hazy. Talking to Gene. Flirting with Gene. Almost kissing Gene. Shit. And she vaguely remembered wriggling about in her underwear on his lap. Jesus, Alex, what were you thinking? She wasn't certain of what had and hadn't happened, but she was still wearing her underwear and it seemed intact, and there was no other physical evidence, so she assumed they hadn't had sex. She was a DI after all, clues were her thing. Crawling out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom and sat on the shower floor hugging her knees to her chest while the steaming hot water cascaded on her, cleansing her of her drunken memories.

Wrapping a large towelling robe around her, she headed to the kitchen for strong coffee and food, to make her feel slightly more human. She instantly noticed the familiar handwriting on her notepad.

Dinner, in Luigi's, tonight.

Fuck. What did that mean? Would he use this opportunity to wind her up endlessly over last night? Or did he expect more of the same? Shit.

**XXXX**

Gene had a quiet morning in Fenchurch East. Nothing was happening unusually. It would probably get busier as the evening came and the scum on the streets got more drunk or stoned. When he was off duty. Great. Around midday he headed home, via a nice off-license to pick up a bottle for Christmas dinner with Alex, which might not take place now he thought, after last night. At least he could test the water tonight.

**XXXX**

Once Alex got her head together and stopped shaking, she dressed and walked to the local market to collect provisions for Christmas dinner. Why had she offered again? Still, it would keep her busy and take her mind off other things, like Molly and her old life; real life.

She bought fresh fruit and vegetables but her search for a turkey proved unsuccessful, so she settled on steaks, and picked up a nice single malt whisky for Gene. Probably as a peace offering or apology, she wasn't sure which. Loaded with carrier bags she trudged home, wet, cold, and starting to feel her hangover creeping back.

**XXXX**

Drinking again was the last thing Alex needed. She decided she'd have a glass of wine with dinner, then soft drinks or water. She couldn't be hungover again, not when she had Christmas dinner to prepare. For her and Gene. Fuck.

When she walked into Luigi's just after seven, Gene was standing at the bar waiting for her. She smiled coyly, hoping her demure black skirt and blue blouse were more appropriate than the red dress last night, and wondering how much of last night he could remember. He looked fresher than she felt, and he was wearing his good suit; he scrubbed up well, looked handsome in his own rugged dangerous way.

"Bolls. How you doing?"

"Fine. Thank you" then softening, "I think. At least I feel a little better now. Far too much to drink, I think…"

"Really? I hadn't noticed" he raised his eyebrows and did his silly grin at her. Bugger. He obviously remembered.

"I can't really remember much… not sure I want to know what I did or said last night Gene… but I apologise if I did anything, er, out of line…"

"I'm not complaining Bolls! Stopped you before you went too far though and put you to bed"

"What? You put me to bed? Oh God, how drunk was I?" she buried her head in her hands.

"Very. You were obviously enjoying yourself, don't worry about it" then grinning again, "I'll just use what I know to my advantage whenever necessary…"

"Mm, thanks for your discretion DCI Hunt!" she smiled back at him.

Dinner was easy, and the conversation was light. Gene was delightfully entertaining company when he chose to be; he regaled her with lurid tales of policing in Manchester in the seventies, making her laugh and widen her eyes in mock horror.

While Luigi cleared their plates away, Alex stifled a yawn, still feeling the effects of the night before taking its toll.

"Am I keeping you up Bolls?" Gene was teasing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm still tired after last night"

"Not half as tired as you could have been…" the eyebrow wiggle again.

She blushed and dropped her eyes to the table, "Gene!"

"Ha ha, I'm gonna enjoy reminding you of this for a very long time"

"Thanks!" she looked up at him, serious for a moment, "Gene, thank you for tonight, I've had a really lovely evening"

"My pleasure Bolls. Shouldn't be on your own at Christmas…"

"Nor should you…"

"Oh, I'm used to it love. Don't you worry. Big ugly bastard like me, who'd want to spend Christmas with me?"

"I would. I mean, I'm enjoying your company tonight, and I'll be with you tomorrow. Neither of us should be alone this year. Neither of us need to be…"

"Well, I'd better let you get your beauty sleep, not that you need it like…"

"It's okay Gene, I know what you meant" she hesitated, "Would you like to come up for coffee?"

"Coffee? Or 'coffee'??"

She laughed out loud, she hadn't heard that one for years, "Gene! I really do mean coffee!"

He smiled, "I'd love to Alex"

**XXXX**

Gene put a record on while Alex made coffee. By the time she carried the drinks into the living room, Gene had removed his jacket, tie, and boots, and loosened the top buttons on his shirt; he sat on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table, looking relaxed.

They chatted about Christmases when they were young, family traditions, the best and worst gifts they had received. Suddenly Gene stood up and walked over to his overcoat.

"Almost forgot, put this in the fridge for tomorrow" he lifted a tissue-paper wrapped bottle from his coat. Alex took it from him and tore the paper away.

"Gene! Bollinger!" she squealed in delight.

"Bolly for Bolly. Of course!"

"Mm, I hope the reasoning behind my nickname isn't expected on completion of this bottle tomorrow?" she tried to do her best scolding face, but the smile broke through.

"Oh, I do hope so Bolls, d'you know how much that cost??" he threw himself back onto the sofa and laughed an infectious belly laugh.

Alex laughed with him, and then leaned towards him, "Thank you Gene. For… for… thank you…"

"You're welcome Alex" his eyes scanned her glossy red lips, and he moved his face closer to hers.

The kiss, when it came, was natural and gentle; as though they did this every day of the year. With their eyes locked, blue melting into hazel, and their lips soft and warm, moving against the others. Alex parted her lips, inviting Gene's tongue to explore; her own waiting to caress it. She undid more of his shirt buttons and pushed it away from his shoulders, running her fingers over his warm skin, his broad chest finely covered with hair.

He pulled her blouse from her skirt and moved his hands underneath, along her back, feeling the gentle curve near the base of her spine. Just above her arse. His mind wandered back to her arse in those red knickers last night. Jesus. He groaned, pulling his mouth from hers.

"Alex, love, we were here twenty-four hours ago. I know you're sober this time, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Gene, I do" she pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I want this, want you…"

"Christ Bolls, want you too… so much… took me all my strength to stop last night… not right with you pissed though… wanted you to want it…"

"Gene… I do…"

His mouth was on her again, this time more urgent, biting her lower lip, tongue plunging into her warm mouth, pulling her onto his lap again, his hands trawling over her soft flesh, from her back, round her ribs, to her firm tits, cupping them in his hands while she writhed on him, gasping when his thumbs toyed with her nipples.

Gene pulled her blouse over her head, dispensing with the need to undo buttons, and threw it to the floor. Moving his hand up her thigh he found her silky knickers, shoving them to one side; her moist folds proving easy access for his finger to push into, she was so wet, slick, still primed from the night before. She gasped, kissing his mouth deeper. He eased another finger in, brushing her clit with his thumb, increasing the movement of his hand.

Her body convulsed, "God, Gene… Oh God…" and he continued to move his hand steadily in and out of her, circling her clit. She was close, so close; she felt she had no control over her body, trembling in his arms, at his touch.

"…oh, Gene… gonna come… oh, so… good…" this was better than her fantasies. She shuddered into his hand, throwing her head down onto his shoulder, breathing hard. Giving her a moment to recover, he held her to him, kissing her hair, breathing in her sweet scent.

When he could wait no longer, his hand tugged at the zip on her skirt, and she stepped off him as he pushed it slowly down her thighs, catching his breath at the sight of her suspenders and stockings, her damp knickers still pushed to one side. He tried to pull her back down onto him but she stood her ground, instead dropping to her knees in front of him, eyes fixed on his as she slowly undid his trouser button and zip. Freeing his cock, she raked her fingernails along it, and then took it into her warm mouth, teasing the tip with her tongue.

"Aleeexxxx… Ah… God… Bolls….

She worked diligently with both hands and mouth, sucking and licking his cock, kneading and teasing his balls with her sleek fingers. Gene tried to stop her, "Alex, stop… gonna come… not yet… have to stop… please…"

"…no Gene… want to do this… for you…"

He watched her head moving on him, his breathing laboured, his hand in her tousled hair. He didn't need long, the previous evening was still in his senses, along with having just had Alex tighten around his fingers, he could still feel them slick from her.

"Alex… love… gonna… come… ah Aleeexxx…" he couldn't hold back, spilling into her mouth, watching her face as she kept working him until he could stand no more.

Alex tasted the warm salty liquid, felt his cock throb beneath her touch, pumping into her. She smiled; pleased with herself, with the power she had over him. She swallowed, grimacing slightly; not her favourite thing, she usually avoided it, but she wanted to for Gene, wanted to savour him, devour him, all of him.

Pulling her up to him, he wrapped his big arms around her, burying his head into her neck. Her lack of clothing suddenly made her shiver, despite the heat coming from his bare chest.

"'you cold love?"

"I'm fine, a bit cold, yes… Gene will you sleep with me?"

"Thought we just had love…"

She was serious, afraid of being alone on Christmas night, afraid of the emptiness, of the bad dreams that may return. Lifting her head to meet his eyes, she almost whispered, "No, I don't mean that. Gene, will you stay… here… tonight? Please…"

"'Course I will Bolls. Alex. Course I will"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Saturday 25****th**** December 1982, Christmas Day**

Alex slept wonderfully, wrapped in Gene's arms. She woke to the feeling of hot breath on her thighs, tender kisses moving slowly upwards, causing her legs to tremble in anticipation. Opening her eyes she glanced down her body, in the dim light the vision of Gene's mussed hair moving between her legs sent her head spiralling, the feel of his tongue pushing into her causing her body to spasm. Absolutely the most perfect way to be awakened. And on Christmas morning.

"Oh, Gene…"

"'morning love…" the words were muffled, breathed heavily into her.

He continued to work his tongue in and out of her, then up and over her clit; his fingers replacing his tongue pushing into her. Twisting the long sleek fingers of her right hand in his hair, she revelled in the rhythmic movement of his head, matching the sensation between her legs. Curling her left hand over the headboard for support, she arched her back, pushing towards him, wanting him even closer than he was now.

"…Gene… so… beautiful… so… good…Gene…"

"Could stay here forever, Alex…"

"No, want you Gene… want to hold you, want you… inside me…" she grabbed for him, tugging him up towards her. He crawled slowly up over her until their mouths were crashing together; tongues entwined hungrily, both gasping for breath, hands roughly caressing each others body, his comforting weight pinning her body down. Pushing her legs apart with his knees, he thrust into her, moving steadily, finding her rhythm and making it his own.

Wrapping a leg around his hip, Alex moved with him, holding his blue eyes with hers, seeking all of him; breaking away from their kiss to find breath, to gasp silently. Dropping his mouth to her nipple, first his stubble grazing over it, then his knowing mouth covered it, tongue flicking furiously at the taught bud.

"Ooohhh Gene…" Alex couldn't think, didn't know which part of him was touching her where, felt close to tears. Of joy.

"Feel like I… was made to… be here Alex… to be in you… with you… Alex..."

"Oh, Gene… Oh…" Her orgasm rippled through her body, limbs in spasm and back arched. Gene quickly followed, her convulsions tipping him over the edge. He laid still, stroking her hair, listening to her breathing. Eventually he lifted his head, took in her porcelain features, eyes closed, calm now. Still joined with her, he held her face in his hand. She opened her eyes and looked lovingly into his eyes. He spoke softly,

"Merry Christmas, Alex"

"Merry Christmas, Gene"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Happy Holidays, Season's Greetings, and a very Merry Smutty Christmas to you all!!**

**Bolly**

**XX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
